Slade
(I don't own any photos! They're just for reference!) 'Slade:' Slade is very distant from the others and doesn't talk that much. When he does talk he speaks in a deep voice. It takes a little bit of work to make Slade angry. He does hold a grudge on people who mess with his friends, or him. The thing that gets under his skin the most is when the heels attack the faces after they've won or lost the match. Once that happens Slade comes to their aid. This has caused Slade to have enemies left and right. Not much else is known about him except the fact that he's a pretty dang good dancer but he doesn't like to admit it because he's nervous about it. Due to being a tweener, Slade does whatever he wants, when he wants it. Slade is more like an anti-hero of the arena. He prefers to work alone because due to him watching wrestling so much he knows that most of the faces could turn heel at any moment. Despite this Slade does see good in some people. Slade also shows great respect for faces. But not so much f or heels. Slade hates to cheat in matches. If someone hits his opponent on the head with a chair he'll help them up and let them regain their strength. He prefers to win his matches the right and fair way. However he does this with people who he knows deserve a title shot. If someone cheats to gain title shots Slade will fight fire with fire a cheat back. Even though he mostly has a bone to pick with heels he has scuffled with some faces before. If the face turns out to be a heel who became a face he'll still be uncomfortable around him thinking that him becoming a face is nothing but a mask to hide their true intentions. At times Slade thinks its the belt that causes the wrestler to become a heel. In Cartoon Wrestling their was one match that wasn't aired on television. It was a match between Slade and Scourge. Slade knew Scourge ever since he arrived at the company and the two became good friends. That all changed when Scourge got his hands on the X-Division title and abused the power thinking he was invincible. Slade wrestled against Scourge at No Limits and won the title. After the match Slade held the title up in front of the audience and tore the belt in half saying that the title's "Reign of terror was over!" and "That it would never corrupt another soul again" This hasn't happened again due to Slade being threatened to be fired if he destroyed wrestling property again. Slade then decided that if he couldn't destroy the belts he can do his best to keep them from falling into the wrong hands (the Heels) Slade became known as "The Dark Guradian" of wrestling due to people knowing he's trying to do the right thing but does it in a harsh way. Faces keep telling Slade that they appreciate what he's trying to accomplish but he can't change wrestling the way he's doing it. Before Becoming Slade: When Slade was around six yeras old he used watch TNA all the time with his father. He watched the Pay-Per-Views, played the video game, and even went to a live show a couple times. His favorite wrestlers include Sting, Kazarian, Shark Boy, AJ Styles, Amazing Red, James Storm and his most favorite wrestler of all: Suicide. Suicide was Slade's hero as a kid. He enjoyed it when Suicide had a match or just made an appearance. Slade was eight years old when he decided that he wanted to become a professional wrestler but couldn't due to the age limit. Four years later his wish was granted as he realized that a company called Cartoon Wrestling accepted ages between 12 and 30. Slade happened to be 12 at the time and joined as fast as he could. Once he was accepted Slade's career began and became one of the most known wrestlers in history. 'Wrestling Career: ' (I don't own any of the characters mentioined) Slade started wrestling when he was six he did the wrestling that involved reversals, takedowns, that kind of stuff. He joined Cartoon Wrestling when he was twelve and participated in an eight man tournament for the Hardcore Champi onship. Slade defeated Grim Ripper in the first round and proceeded to defeat Jonny 2X4 in the second round earning him a shot at the title against Rojo Diablo at Jungle Fury. One week later at Jungle Fury, Slade defeated Rojo Diablo and won the Hardcore Championship. Slade was then challenged by the debuting Barracuda for a title shot at Fatal Chaos in an extreme rules match. Slad accepted and the two had their match which Slade won. After his match with Barracuda, Slade went on to defeat Prof. Scam in a Hell in Cell match to retain the Hardcore title. Slade was attacked after the match by Prof. Scam and Barracuda shortly afterwards and a feud sparked between the three. Prof. Scam and Barracuda proceeded to attack Slade backstage multiple times until one night Slade called them out and challenged them to a two on one handicap match. Prof. Scam and Barracuda accepted but were unsucceful in defeating Slade, thus keeping his winning streak alive. After the match Prof. Scam attacked Slade once more and attempted to unmask him but was stopped w hen the returning Jonny 2X4 intervened. Slade and Jonny then decided to look after one another saving each other from attacks by Barracuda and Prof. Scam. Prof. Scam and Barracuda challenged Jonny and Slade to a "We Quit" match at Inferno which Jonny and Slade accepted. At Inferno Slade and Jonny defeated Barracuda and Prof. Scam once more by Slade and Jonny repeatedly rubbing barbed wire on their faces until they submitted ending the feud. After Inferno Slade wanted to thank Jonny for sticking with him by offering a title shot. Jonny happily accepted and the two faced each other for the main event. Slade proceeded to defeat Jonny and retain the Hardcore title. The two shared a friendly handshake afterwards. Two weeks later Eddy's Brother who was a well known Heel at the time dissapeared. Eddy's Brother's tag-team partner, Issac Wilson was searching for him until Slade appeared on the titantron that night and revealed that he had kidnapped Eddy's Brother, tied him up and ducktaped his mouth shut. Issac demanded Eddy's Brother's release however Slade replied with "Sure I'll let him go...after I make him feel the pain he's put on others!" Slade then started to electrioute Eddy's Brother. Slade is shown torturing him the rest of the night until Slade finally unties him but said he had "One more trick." Slade then forced Eddy's Brother to the ground and poured a gallon of gasoline on him. Slade then grabbed a box of matches and proceeded to light Eddy's brother on fire. Eddy's Brother screamed in pain as Slade taunted him by saying, "How's it feel you worthless piece of trash!? Fry you scum!!! FRY!!!!" Slade then turned himself in to the police and was imprisoned for a while saying that he did the world a favor. A few weeks later after being released from juvenile hall Slade was challeneged by Issac Wilson in an extreme rules match. Slade accepted and the two faced each other with Slade coming out on top. Eddy's Brother then returned weeks later after recovering from his burns and was looking for some revenge. Eddy's Brother called Slade out and challenged him to an Inferno match saying that Slade would "Feel the pain he experienced that night" Slade accepted Eddy's Brother's challenge and the two duked it out at Old West. Slade defeated Eddy's Brother and set him on fire once more. Eddy's Brother was sidelined for eight weeks due to third degree burns. Weeks later, Slade put his title on the line in a six man ladder match against Grim Ripper, Jonny 2X4, Rojo Diablo, Invader Zim and Hoss Delagdo. Slade came out victorious once more to retain the title. Slade was then sidelined for six weeks due a hip injury in the ladder match. 'A Second Slade:' Two weeks after being sidelined Slade supposedly made his return and defeated Hector Sanchez in an open challenge match where Slade came out on top. The following week Slade went up against Seth Paulson where S lade picked up yet another victory. The same night Slade witnessed a match between Ultra Dragon and Grim Ripper. Ultra Dragon came out on top but was attacked by Grim Ripper after the match however. Slade then intervened saving Ultra Dragon from further harm. The next week Slade squared off against Grim Ripper in a falls count anywhere match. Slade came out on top keeping his winning streak alive by executing the "Headbutt" which was revealed to be Jonny's finisher. This started a rumor amongst fans and wrestlers that Jonny was impersonating Slade. The next week Jonny was accused of being Slade but denied having donned the mask. The final week before the Power Surge PPV Jonny was attacked by Grim Ripper, Seth Paulson and Hector Sanchz after winnig his match against Ultra Dragon. During the assault however Slade came out and saved Jonny from his three attackers clearing Jonny's name of having donned the Slade gimmick. At Power Surg e Sanchez, Paulson and Grim Ripper challenged the second Slade to a three on one handi-cap mask vs hair match meaning if Slade lost he would be forced to take off his mask but if he won then Sanchez, Paulson and Ripper would have to be shaved bald. (Except for Grim Ripper who would just have to remove his mask) The match took place as the main event and the second Slade defeated the three and all were shaved bald and unmasked immediatly after the match. However Grim Ripper refused to unmask forcing Slade to unmask him himself and was succesful. With his identity and reputaion safe, the second Slade disappeared the next week and wasn't heard from since the real Slade had recovered from his hip injury. It was later revealed in an interview with the real Slade that the assailant who had been impersonating him for the last couple weeks was an accomplice and volunteered to fill in for him. Not much else information was given leaving the accomplice's indentity unknown to this day 'Return and Retirment from CW:' four weeks later the real Slade ma de his return to the arena where he defeated the debuting Victor Gonzales in a one on one singles match. The same night Slade . For the next seven months Slade continued to wrestle people in the heavyweight division. He defeated notorious heavyweight wrestlers such as Hoss Delgado, Jock Boy and Flash Garret. Slade was challenged to a mask vs. hair match by Mohawk Jones for the main event at Last Stand. Slade accepted the challenge and the two finally faced off resulting in Slade picking up the victory keeping his mask safe. However during the match the top of Slade's mask was torn revealing that he had Black hair that was buzzcut with three on all sides. Slade then shaved Mohawk Jones bald post-match. The following week Jonny announced that he was retiring from the company. Slade came out shook Jonny's hand as a sign of friendship. Jonny left the company and Slade was solo once more. Slade continued to wrestle the heavyweight wrestlers until he was forced back into the Cruiserweight division. Several weeks after Jonny's departure Slade started feuding with a villain known as The Gourd who joined the company recently and had been beating down on wrestlers before and after matches causing Slade to call him out. The Gourd and Slade first squared off two weeks before Lock-Down. Slade was succesful in defeating The Gourd. The following week, Slade defeated The Gourd in a rematch causing The Gourd to challenge Slade to a mask vs. mask match at Lock-Down. Slade and The Gourd faced off at Lock-Down where Slade succesfully pinned Gourd to win the match and keep his identity safe. The Gourd unmasked himself and was revealed to be Jonny 2X4 much to Slade's horror. Jonny then left the company in shame afterward. Weeks later at Retribution Slade finally decided to retire from the ring on his thirteenth birthday. His last match was against Rojo Diablo which he won. After the match Slade danced for the audience showing off some of his rad moves. Slade received good-byes from his fellow wrestlers and the general manager himself then vacated the Hardcore title and left with a wrestling record of 27 wins and 0 losses. 'Indie Japanese Circuit:' A few months after Slade left CW, he took a brief visit to Japan where he joined UJW (Ultimate Japa nese Wrestling) under the ring name Wendigo. He made his debut match, facing the Makimo Tanakishi. Wendigo emerged the victor and went on the following week to wrestle the Black Dragon. Wendigo lost the match but showed respect towards the experienced veteran. The next week was Wendigo's last match and he challenged Black Dragon to a rematch. Wendigo barely won and the two embraced. He left UJW after the show went back to his hometown. 'Finishers:' Electroshock (Stunner) 'Return to the ring (PCUW):' After leaving Cartoon Wrestling Slade heard about the Eds starting their own wrestling comp any and watched PCUW's first year before deciding that he should make a comeback to the arena. He seems to have a personal hate for The Gourd as he remembers his past experiences with him and felt betrayed that his former friend took the path of being an all-time Heel. Although Jonny is a face now, Slade will have a hard time trusting him again. It is confirmed that Slade will be participating in matches in PCUW's second year. Slade competed against Don Hector in his debut match at the PCUW awards but lost. After the show Slade and Don shook hands as a sign of sportsmanship. . 'Twitter Account' Slade's twitter account is @Slade,TheDarkGuardian 'Merchandise:' Slade has become a popular young wrestler and some merchandise has been made about him. Slade T-shirts are on sale for only ten dollars. 'A Third Slade:' Five months after Slade left Cartoon Wrestling A third Slade came out and participated in a triple threat match against Scourge and Dark Hood. The difference between the third Slade and the original was that the third one had the same get up but the colors were reversed. The third Slade lost the match against Dark Hood and sparked a feud between the two. The next week Slade and Dark Hood had a rematch and Slade was succesful in winning the match. The following week Slade participated in a fatal four way match between him, Hector Sanchez, Hoss Delgado and Rojo Diablo. Slade ended up losing the match to Hector Sanchez who went on to become the world heavyweight champion weeks later. Slade then challenged Hector to a title match at Ultimate Rumble where Sanchez defeated Slade again to retain the title. Weeks later Slade finally defeated Sanchez in an extreme rules for the championship. The following week Slade unmasked himself in front of the audience to reveal himself as Trent Larson, the former Curiserweight champion. After unmasking himself Trent dropped the Slade gimmick and was the last person to potray the character. This is the only person who unmasked himself under the Slade gimmick. 'Titles:' Cartoon Wrestling: One Time Hardcore Champion One Time World Heavyweight Champion (The Third Slade) One time X-Division Champion (Snapped it in half shortly after winning it) PCUW: None so far 'Entrance Music:' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uTwRnx1C4XE (1st PCUW theme) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X15NH9I_EAU (2nd PCUW theme) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9M5510Nyx3U (UWE Theme) 'Teams/Stables:' Slade and Jonny 2x4 (Formely) None in PCUW so far it depends if someone asks him or not. Mainly he's solo. 'Family:' Mother: Claire Wilson (29 years old) Father: Mark Wilson (32 years old) Grandfather: Howard Gordon (67 years old) Grandmother: Hazel Gordon (63 years old) Cousins: Randy Gordon (12 years old) and Madison Gordon (14 years old) Remaining relatives are unknown 'Nicknames:' "The Dark Guardian" "The Vigilante" 'Friends:' Jonny 2X4- Former Friend Ed Edd Eddy Asheel Din Red Murdock- They get along at best Raven Wells Mandy Wells 'Rivalries:' Prof. Scam Barracuda The Gourd Dark Hood Hector Sanchez Mohawk Jones Jason Krueger (Biggest Rival By Far) 'Trivia:' *Although the third Slade is the only one who revealed himself to the crowd, it is rumored that Scythe or Switchblade was the accomplice who played the second Slade. Category:PCUW OCs